ALGO MÁS QUE HÉROES DE VERDE Y PLATA
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Slytherin siempre fue, es y será sinónimo de deslealtad, traición y magia oscura. Pero ellos saben que no es así. Porque no correrán a luchar como los descerebrados leones. No se darán aires de superioridad intelectual como las águilas. Ni se dejarán matar como cosas bobas al estilo de los tejones. Ellos han sido, son y serán serpientes. Serán algo más que héroes de verde y plata
1. PRÓLOGO

Lo primerísimo de todo: este fic está basado en un one-shot genial de OPHELIA GREENGRASS, titulado "Solo por Ellas". Si no lo habéis leído, estáis tardando porque, a pesar de ser muy cortito, es maravilloso. Y de esa maravilla ha surgido esta historia (con permiso de su creadora, por supuesto). Espero estar a su altura y que disfrutéis con ella.

--

PRÓLOGO

El pertenecer a la honorable pero desprestigiada casa de Salazar Slytherin a veces puede resultar una putada. Y una de las gordas. Porque en cuanto el Sombrero Seleccionador grita el nombre de la casa de las serpientes, una marea de malas miradas cae sobre tu pequeña e impresionable persona. ¿Que por qué lo sé? Porque tengo el inmenso placer de pertenecer a ella.

Y no sólo yo estoy orgulloso. Mis mejores amigos también lo están. Porque somos serpientes. Somos astutos, escurridizos, muy inteligentes y, sobre todo, endiabladamente guapos. Porque, exceptuando a Goyle y Crabbe, poseemos esa maravillosa genética que es la de los sangre pura. Sí, sí. Puede sonar narcisista, clasista y todos los ista que queráis, pero es la pura verdad. Hemos sido favorecidos genéticamente. Tanto en apariencia como en poder mágico. Y no, no me lo tengo creído, aunque a algunos leoncitos les guste pensar lo contrario.

Podréis notar el evidente sarcasmo que impregna mis pensamientos cuando me refiero a la "orgullosa y honorable" casa de Godric Gryffindor". Sí, la casa de los héroes, los valientes, los nobles y los que anteponen el bien común al propio. Ya. Y Salazar no hablaba pársel. Tras esa fachada de niñitos buenos, de héroes trágicos, altruistas y abnegados estudiantes, se encuentra la mayor caterva de hipócritas que pueda dar este colegio. Y no es envidia. Ni odio. Es la pura verdad. Aunque, tengo que reconocerlo, no es que ellos tengan la culpa de ser lo que son y quiénes son. La culpa es del sistema de casas que tiene este colegio.

Ya desde que eres un mocoso de once años te encasillan en un sitio. Y por ser de tal o cual casa, tienes que tener las características que la rigen sí o sí. Por eso, cuando alguien es enviado a Slytherin, tiene que aprender pronto a crear una coraza de al menos veinte centímetros de grosos para no volverse loco. Porque desde esa misma noche en la que eres seleccionado, escuchas lindezas como "Ahí va otro hijo de mortífago" o "Ese, seguro, que se une a Tú-ya-sabes-quién". Todo un aliciente. Y luego les extraña que seamos unos capullos y unos elitistas. Si son ellos los que nos convierten en eso.

Porque algo que nadie sabe (fuera de las paredes de nuestra fría, húmeda y lóbrega mazmorra) es que los Slytherin somos leales. Leales a nuestras familias. Leales a nuestra casa. Leales a aquellos que nos ofrecen su amistad sincera. Y si una serpiente entrega su corazón, tened por seguro que lo hace hasta la última consecuencia. Porque nuestro lema es "En Slytherin encontrarás la grandeza". Una verdad tan grande como un castillo. Porque, ¿Cuántas serpientes no han triunfado una vez fuera del colegio? Dejadme que os lo diga: ninguna. Tenemos el éxito grabado en los genes.

Ahora nos encontramos muy cerca de la Batalla Final. Algunos de nosotros hemos sido llamados para engrosar las "honorables" filas del Señor Tenebroso. Lo estamos pensando. No ya por nosotros, sino por nuestras familias. Por nuestros amigos. Y por ELLAS. Sí, mis dos amigos y yo, si al final nos vemos en la situación de unirnos a Voldemort, lo haremos por esas maravillosas chicas que hacen que nuestras vidas no sean aburridas ni monótonas. Lo haremos por seguir viendo ese brillo especial de sus ojos cada vez que nos ven aparecer por la sala común. Lo haremos por poder oír esa risa cristalina cada vez que alguno de nosotros diga o haga alguna tontería. Lo haremos, y muy gustosos, por verlas furiosas cuando se enfrentan a los memos de Gryffindor. Porque resultan simplemente perfectas. ELLAS, las propietarias de nuestros oscuros y atormentados corazones. Las dueñas de nuestro presente y, Merlín lo quiera, nuestro futuro. Porque no seremos héroes como los valientes leones, ni somos leales hasta la estupidez como los tejones. Ni vamos presumiendo de nuestra superior inteligencia como las águilas.

Porque somos serpientes. Somos fríos. Somos calculadores. Somos pacientes. Somos leales a nuestras creencias. Leales a nuestras familias. Leales a nuestros verdaderos amigos. Porque somos dignos hijos de Salazar. Porque somos todo eso. Porque no somos menos buenos ni más malos que los demás. Porque, en el fondo, no somos más que humanos que sienten, padecen y anhelan algo mejor.

Porque somos Héroes de Verde y Plata. Orgullosos Slytherin. Por eso, no dudaremos en ir con la cabeza alta a la batalla. Porque lucharemos por todo lo anterior. Lucharemos por conseguir un lugar más seguro donde tener un futuro con ELLAS. Porque somos simplemente nosotros.

Os lo juro. Y mi palabra es sagrada. Por mis amigos Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Por sus dos chicas, Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Párkinson. Por mi pequeña serpiente de coral, tozuda, decidida y cariñosa. Por esa que representa toda mi vida y mi muerte. Por Astoria Greengras. Por Ellas será todo o morir.

Palabra de Draco Malfoy.


	2. PRIMER AÑO EN HOGWARTS

PRIMER AÑO EN HOGWARTS.

Las emociones que te embargan cuando subes por primera vez a ese mágico tren que te conduce a tu hogar por siete años no se pueden describir de ninguna manera. Te sientes… asustado, feliz, intrigado, acobardado, con ganas de sacar la cabeza por la ventana y gritarle al mundo entero tu alegría, con ganas de esconder la cabeza dentro de la túnica y no sacarla hasta que cumplas los diecisiete… todo un maremoto de sensaciones que ponen tu frágil estómago del revés.

Pero luego te encuentras con un montón de gente que te juzga sin conocerte. Tienes que aguantar insultos hacia tus padres y hacia tu persona. Y te ves obligado a tragar. Porque antes de salir de casa tus padres te han leído muy bien la cartilla. Porque un sangre pura jamás debe mostrar cuáles son sus emociones, ni aunque te estén arrancando un brazo. Porque no debemos darles el placer de hacer notar el malestar que sus malintencionadas palabras provocan en nuestros tiernos corazoncitos. Theo y Blaise, al igual que yo, saben muy bien lo que se siente. Porque, para nuestra desgracia, pertenecemos a familias mortífagas. Sí. Sin poseer esa atroz marca que nuestros padres portan en su antebrazo izquierdo, estamos igual de marcados. Porque, sin conocer a ese monstruo que tanta admiración produce en nuestros progenitores, por decisión unánime del resto de la sociedad mágica, nosotros también lo admiramos y seguimos.

Y todas tus ilusiones se ven empañadas por el rechazo de los que se supone serán tus compañeros de curso. Pero no importa. Estamos preparados. Ya pueden maldecirnos, agredirnos y hacernos todo lo que se les ocurra, porque la única reacción que van a conseguir de nosotros es la más absoluta de las indiferencias.

Luego te ves arrastrado a esa estúpida selección, donde un trozo de tela te traza un destino que, quizá, tú no quieres seguir. Y tras el grito de "Slytherin", ves aparecer el verde y plata en tu túnica. Ves como todas las serpientes te aplauden con fuerza, intentando compensar el silencio atronador de las otras tres casas. Y sientes nacer algo parecido al cariño por esas personas que intentan hacer algo mejor tu bienvenida a ese lugar de locos.

El curso avanza y te ves envuelto en peleas contra los "nobles" leones. Sí, porque ellos son nobles aun saltándose todas las normas. Porque ellos son valientes por enfrentarse a los peligros aunque estos se consideren mortales. Sí, porque ellos son, en definitiva, la casa favorecida del colegio. Ni siquiera los tejones o las águilas cuentan con ese apoyo incondicional que ostentan los leones. Los tejones ya pueden ser leales, trabajadores, esforzarse hasta que les sangren los codos mientras estudian, que los puntos de cada asignatura irán sin dudarlo a los Gryffindor. Ya pueden ser todo lo inteligentes que quieran las águilas, que los profesores sólo alabarán el trabajo de los leones. Ya podemos seguir nosotros todas las normas académicas escritas y por escribir. Ya podemos entregar los trabajos que nos mandan rayando en la perfección. Ya podemos obtener las notas más altas, que por ser las rastreras, viles, cobardes y traicioneras serpientes, no obtendremos los resultados que por justicia nos corresponden. Toda la gloria y reconocimiento para la valiente casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Y ahí tenemos al pobrecito de Potter, el niño-que-vivió. ¡Y una mierda! Sólo porque tu tonta madre se sacrificara por ti, creando una barrera anti-Avadas, no eres más poderoso o inteligente que el resto de los mortales. Pero no, no digamos esas cosas en alto, no vaya ser que su maltrecho y frágil ego sufra. No, para que san Potter pueda vivir feliz de la vida, es acompañado a todas horas por el pobretón de Weasley. Ese que es tan pobre que tiene que mendigar hasta los minutos de gloria que le sobran a su archifamoso amigo. Y la sangre sucia… ella es difícil de catalogar. Siempre cargada de más con libros y libros que no necesitamos, encorvada de tal manera que un día de estos va a dejar surco con los dientes en el suelo. Y ese pelo… un atentado a la estética. No se la puede clasificar en ningún grupo porque ella solita constituye uno. Es inteligente de manera sobrehumana. Tiene memorizada toda la biblioteca al completo. No, su vida debe ser tan triste que mata el tiempo leyendo sin descanso.

Pero si dejas de lado los problemas con los leones, las horas interminables de clases y las toneladas de deberes que tienes que realizar a diario, el colegio es un auténtico paraíso. Comparado con nuestras aburridas mansiones, este lugar es todo un reto. Pasillos interminables, rincones que ni los profesores conocen, escaleras que cambian de lugar cuando menos te lo esperas, fantasmas, retratos vivientes, elfos domésticos… todo ello te brinda la posibilidad de hacer trastadas, idear mil y una maneras de hacerle la vida imposible al conserje y a su odiosa gata… En definitiva, todo lo que no se nos permite cuando estamos en nuestros hogares. Porque nosotros no bromeamos, no hacemos travesuras, no corremos por los pasillos ni lanzamos bombas fétidas a la gente. Nosotros estudiamos distintos idiomas, leemos autores mágicos que murieron hace siglos, aprendemos a manejarnos en las fiestas de sociedad, en el protocolo y las buenas maneras… y si tienes una madre como la mía, te ves obligado a aprender el manejo de al menos dos instrumentos que permitan lucirse a tus padres en sus sosas y eternas reuniones.

Theo, Blaise y yo disfrutamos cada segundo en el colegio. Nos divertimos haciendo la vida imposible al resto de compañeros. Nos imponemos a todos nuestros compañeros de casa. A mí, pese a ser un novato de primero, me eligen como Príncipe de Slytherin. No por mí, sino por la fama de mi padre, mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso en la primera guerra. Eso, en vez de ser una lacra, es un trampolín para escalar puestos en esta jungla que es Howgarts. Porque muy pocos saben que las guerras rara vez se ganan en un campo de batalla. Las guerras se mueven en despachos, en reuniones, bailes y cenas. Porque es en esos sitios donde, si eres poseedor de un gran carisma y una personalidad firme y arrolladora, cuando puedes conseguir los contactos que te abrirán todas las puertas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Os preguntareis cuándo es que Ellas entran en mi historia, en nuestras vidas. Daphne y Pansy eran conocidas nuestras por sus familias. En las largas y tediosas tardes de verano, nuestros padres, fomentando posibles alianzas matrimoniales futuras, se empeñaban en que jugáramos todos juntos. Porque, en palabras de mi padre "No hay mejor aliado que el amigo que te acompaña desde tu más tierna infancia". Nosotros compartimos hasta chupete. Lo que nos hizo los mejores amigos de todo Londres. Las chicas entraron en nuestro círculo una vez estuvimos en el colegio. Hasta ese momento, eran simplemente un saco lleno de gérmenes femeninos que, si nos infectaban, nos dejaban más lelos que un troll. Tonterías de la edad. Si, a mis once años, alguien con más de dos dedos de frente, me hubiese contado lo interesante que era el mundo "chicas", no habría estado perdiendo mi tiempo en la inopia hasta los trece. Eso os lo puedo asegurar.

Se hicieron un hueco en nuestro reducido grupo a fuerza de perseguirnos por todo el colegio, de atacar verbalmente con sus afiladas lenguas a cuanto leoncito se cruzase por su camino… mostrando esa lealtad innata de las serpientes hacia los suyos cada vez que nos cubrían al hacer una de las nuestras… Y la aceptación a regañadientes se convirtió primero en camaradería y después en algo parecido al cariño fraternal. Por aquel entonces éramos muy jóvenes e ingenuos. Todo lo contrario a lo que creían las demás casas, que nos tachan de promiscuos, degenerados y activamente sexuales desde primero. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué niño de once años piensa en el sexo? Si ni tan siquiera sabes lo que significa la palabra. Otra muestra de las pocas neuronas que rondan en esas cabecitas.

Y cuando por fin el año escolar termina, primero te sientes orgulloso. Porque tu casa ha conseguido la Copa, justa recompensa por los esfuerzos conjuntos de todos nosotros. Y te emocionas al ver vestido el Gran Comedor de verde y plata. Aplaudes a rabiar hasta que tu "adorado" director pide silencio. Y empieza a enumerar ciertas hazañas clandestinas que varios de los leones (léase Potter y séquito) han realizado. Y que, en vez de ser castigadas como corresponde, se ven premiadas con puntos. Puntos que nos arrebatan el honor de poseer la Copa. El honor de ver nuestros colores brillando por una noche de manera justa. Y el Gran Comedor se viste de dorado y escarlata. Y sientes cómo tu alma se ve inundada por la rabia, el rencor y unas ganas enormes de llorar ante tamaña injusticia, porque ahora los aplausos hacen temblar las vidrieras de las ventanas. Porque ahora sí, cuando el premio es para los leones, las otras dos casas aplauden y celebran.

Pero somos serpientes, somos hijos de Salazar, somos Slytherin. Y ni lloramos ni mostramos nuestros sentimientos. Porque ahora sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Porque hemos descubierto demasiado pronto el cinismo y la hipocresía de todos los que nos rodean. Y salimos del Comedor con la cabeza bien alta porque, aunque el horrendo color que llena la estancia indica que son ellos y no nosotros los que ostentan el premio, hemos sido nosotros los que en verdad hemos ganado. Y no nos importa la Copa ni los estandartes. No nos importan las palabras del director ni las burlas que nos persiguen en el tren de vuelta a nuestros hogares.

No nos importan porque durante este primer año nos hemos descubierto como personas. Hemos hallado la verdadera amistad, hemos fortalecido los lazos que traíamos de antes y hemos descubierto a nuestros enemigos. Porque ahora son enemigos. Porque ellos así lo han querido. Porque han creado al monstruo que tanto temen. Porque nadie se ríe de la honorable casa de Slytherin. Porque nosotros somos mejores que ellos y lo demostraremos. Aunque para ello tengamos que convertirnos en esas personas que tanto odiamos. Aunque eso signifique ser como nuestros padres.


End file.
